Pacardian
Pacardian is an a posteriori constructed language, the second of which to be created by Tim Pappas. In contrast with his first project, Chathan, which is based off of Germanic tongues, Pacardian aims to be a constructed Romance language. Phonology The Pacardian Latin alphabet contains 22 letters, excluding H, K, W, and Y. Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Ii Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Xx Zz Consonants /b/ : b /k/ : c (except before e & i), q (before e & i or as last letter in word) /d/ : d /f/ : f /g/ : g /ʒ/ : j /l/ : l /m/ : m /n/ : n /p/ : p /r/ : r /s/ : s /t/ : t /v/ : v /ʃ/ : x /z/ : z /tʃ/ : c (before e & i) Vowels /a/ : a /e/ : e /i/ : i /o/ : o /u/ : u Grammar Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st Singular : jo : mem : meo 2nd Singular : tu : tu : so 3rd Singular (m) : elu : elu : su 3rd Singular (f) : ela : ela : sua 3rd Singular (n) : el : le : elo 1st Plural : nox : nox : noxo 2nd Plural : vox : vox : voxo 3rd Plural: eili : eili : sui this : sto these : qelo that : stox those : qelox Articles a(n) (singular m) : um a(n) (singular f) : uma a(n) (plural) : umi a(n) (before word beginning in vowel) : um' (attached to word) the (singular m) : lu the (singular f) : la the (plural) : li the (before word beginning in vowel) : l' (attached to word) Only nouns have genders. Masculine words end in u and feminine words in a. -x (/ʃ/) is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. lu canu (the dog) li canux (the dogs) la cavra (the goat) li cavrax (the goats) l'orsu (the bear) l'orsux (the bears) Adjectives Adjectives follow nouns. -i is added to words that describe plurals. um reqenu aranj (an orange shark) reqenux aranji (orange sharks) Dictionary Interrogatives who : qim what : qe where : ond when : quan why : porqe how : com which : qual People : Perzonax boy : bamenu girl : bamena man : omu woman : femna brother : fratu sister : sora father : patru mother : matra son : filu daughter : fila husband : spusu wife : spusa Numbers : Nombrux 1 : umo 2 : duis 3 : tres 4 : quatro 5 : cinq 6 : sei 7 : siet 8 : voit 9 : nuv 10 : diex Colors : Culorux red : rus orange: aranj yellow : marel green : verd blue : azul purple : porpur violet : viol pink : roz black : ner white : branq grey : grij brown : maron Months : Mesux January : jeneru February fevreru March : marzu April : avrilu May : maiu June : juniu July : juliu August : agostu September : setembru October : otubru November : novembru December: dicembru Seasons : Staciox d'Anu winter : ivernu spring : primvera summer : veranu autumn : otonu Animals : Animalux ape : ominoideu bear : orsu bird : pajaru cat : gatu/a chicken : galu cow : vaca deer : cervu dog : canu dolphin : dofinu elephant : elefantu fish : pexu frog : granuta giraffe : jirafa goat : cavra hippo : ipopotamu horse : cavalu human : umanu lion : leo lizard : langartu mouse : sorxu rabbit : coniju rat : rotu rhino : rinocerontu shark : reqenu sheep : oveia snake : serpenta, serpa swine : porcu tiger : tigru turtle : tartuga whale : valea zebra : sevra Weather : Tempu cloud : nuva fog : nevla hail : grandizu hurricane : uracanu lightning : fulgoru rain : piuja snow : neva storm : tormpesta sun : solu thunder : tuovu tornado : ciclonu wind : ventu Body Parts : Partux do Corpu blood : sangu bone : osu ear : oreja eye : olu fat : graxa feather : pioma foot : petu hair : capelu hand : manu head : capeza horn : cornu knee : jenlu leg : jama nail : onia nose : nazu mouth : boxa skin : pela tail : cuda tongue : lenga tooth : dentu wing : aza Occupations : Ocupaciox chauffeur : xoforu chef : coizineru doctor: medicu manager : jerantu mechanic : mecanicu nurse : infermera policeman : poliziu professor : profesoru scientist : ciensistu secretary : segretaria student : tudantu Verbs : Verbux to bite : mordar to blow : suflar to breathe : respirar to come : venar to count : comtar to cut : taliar to die : morar to dig : scavar to drink : bivar to eat : menjar to fall : caiar to fear : crendar to fight : loixar to float : boiar to flow : fluar to fly : volar to freeze : jelar to hit : colpiar to hold : sostar to hunt : xazar to kill : matar to know : savar to laugh : ridar to live : vivar to play : jogar to pull : stirar to rub : frogar to say : dizar to scratch : raspar to see : veiar to sew : cosar to sing : xantar to sit : sentar to sleep : dormar to smell : olar to spit : cuspar to split : partar to squeeze : spremar to stab : poinialar to suck : xucar to swell : inxar to swim : najar to think : penzar to throw : lonxar to tie : legar to turn : xirar to vomit : vomar to walk : marxar to wash : lavar to wipe : exugar Example Pacardian : Eila fera simpro la finetra atris do cinar. Latin : Illa Claudit semper fenestram antequam cenat. Spanish : Ella siempre cierra la ventana antes de cenar. Portuguese : Ela Fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar. French : Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner/souper. Italian : Lei chiude sempre la finestra prima di cenare. Romanian : Ea închide totdeauna fereastra înainte de cină. Catalan : Ella sempre tanca la finestra abans de sopar. English : She always closes the window before dining. Pacardian: Tudi li serux umanix naxen liveri id iguali em dignida id deritux. Eili sot dotadi do razio id coxienza id deven comportar umo co atro em um spiritu do fraternida. Category:Languages